Sleeping With the Fishes
by King in Yellow
Summary: A domestic tale set in the Best Enemies series, loosely based on just spending Easter weekend in Brooklyn with my in-laws. Kim and Shego take the family to the New York Aquarium. When kids out number the parents you can no longer play man-to-man defense.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I modified.

**Sleeping with the Fishes**

As the car service brought them in from LaGuardia Kim asked, "Did your parents take you to New York when you were little?"

"You've got to be kidding, Princess. Five kids and my dad's salary? How about you?"

"Mom had conferences out here. Sometimes the whole family came. Sometimes I'd come alone with Mom."

"Leaving your Dad with the Tweebs?"

"We Possibles are tough." Kim half turned, "Where do people want to go while we're here?"

"Shopping in Greenwich Village!" Kasy called.

"Art museum," Sheki voted.

"Moma or Met?" Kim asked.

Before Sheki could answer Jane shouted, "Dinosaurs!"

"The skeletons are at the Natural History Museum."

"Skeletons? They don't have real dinosaurs?"

Shego weighed in with "Broadway show."

They settled into their hotel room as best they could with the young teens and six-year old squabbling over who slept where. Later they paid a solemn visit to the end of Manhattan to see the former site of the World Trade Center. A walk up Broadway allowed Kasy and Jane to find as many cheap souvenir stands as their hearts could desire.

"The magnetic strip is going to wear off my credit card," Shego complained as she pulled it out again.

"And Kasy claims she's nothing like Jane."

"At least Jane still settles for the cheap junk," the green woman pointed out. "Kasy wants the high end stuff too."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Kasy grumbled the next morning. "No one asked for it."

"I've always wanted to watch the Easter Parade," Kim replied. "Since it's Easter we should see it. There's some song about it."

"Song's by Irving Berlin," Shego told them. "It's called _Easter Parade_. Figures the Jew who wrote _White Christmas_ would write an Easter song too."

"Its an old New York tradition," Kim explained. "Women get dressed up and walk along Fifth Avenue to show off their clothes."

Sheki voiced her opinion, "Boring!"

"A parade? Will there be elephants?" Jane demanded.

"Not that kind of parade," Kim told her. "Just people walking along in nice clothes."

The six-year old took her cue from Sheki, "Boring!"

When the family returned a few hours later some opinions had changed.

"That was fun," Jane squealed.

"Can we come back next year?" Sheki requested, "I think Uncle Drew could design great hats for us!"

"When did it change from fashion show to freak show," Kim groaned.

"I don't know, Princess. I'll ask the woman who told us she knew… Oh, that would be you."

* * *

Kasy complained, "I don't remember anyone asking for the New York Aquarium," as they rode to Brooklyn.

"No one did," Kim admitted, "but--"

"But it's not expensive?" Shego interrupted.

"No, but it's by the boardwalk along the beach, and the Cyclone is right next to it."

"Cyclone?" Sheki asked.

"The most famous rollercoaster in the country."

"The biggest?" Jane wanted to know.

"Just famous. It's old."

The cold wind whipped sand at anyone who dared the beach or boardwalk.

"Cyclone! I want the Cyclone!" Jane chanted.

"Aquarium first," Kim told her firmly. "If you're good we'll go to the amusement park."

"Feeding time for the penguins in ten minutes!" Jane exclaimed.

Kasy peered at it skeptically, "That frog can't really be red."

"Come over here, look at this seal," Sheki called.

"Let's go back to the penguins!" Jane demanded.

"Shego can you light up enough to take a picture of the girls with me on the walrus statue?"

"Man," Shego breathed softly, "that's one big electric eel."

"Penguins again!" Jane called.

"That octopus is real?"

Kim tapped Shego, "Hurry up, they've got a cross-section of a wave up ahead."

* * *

The gift shop stood by the exit.

Sheki closed her eyes and rubbed the stuffed walrus against her cheek, "Ummm… soft." Kasy looked at t-shirts.

Jane tugged on Kim's shirt, "Can I look at the penguins?"

Kim noticed shelves of plush penguins by the stuffed seals, walruses, sharks, turtles, and other creatures by Sheki. "Sure," she told the six-year old and went back to looking at educational books and DVDs with Shego. "I think we should get this for Aaron, and this for Junior… What do you think?"

After they selected their gifts they called Sheki, who wanted her walrus and a stuffed shark for Hana; and Kasy, who requested three t-shirts for herself. "Where's Jane?" Kim asked Sheki.

"How would I know?"

"She was going to look at the stuffed penguins with you."

"She didn't."

"You two, look at that half of the store, your Mom and I will check this half," Shego ordered.

They panicked only briefly when they failed to find the six-year old in the gift shop. Before full-blown hysteria could set in the Aquarium loudspeaker blared, "We have a small, red-haired child in the penguin enclosure. Will the parents of a missing child please contact security?"

Shego leaned over and whispered in Kim's ear, "Too late to pretend we don't know her?"

--The End--


End file.
